


RWBY: Capes in Remnant

by The_Dark_Knight_of_Remnant



Series: Capes in Remnant [6]
Category: DCU, RWBY
Genre: DC Characters in Remnant, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Knight_of_Remnant/pseuds/The_Dark_Knight_of_Remnant
Summary: Remnant is an expansive place. The Hunstmen aren't its only heroes. Take a look across the Kingdoms for the exceptional people that fill its every corner.A collection of short one-shots taking place in the same crossover world as RWBY: Contract, RWBY: Chaos, & RWBY: Atlesian Uprising. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or DC Comics.
Series: Capes in Remnant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435100
Kudos: 1





	1. Black Canary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little series of short one-shots I came up with to broaden the RWBY/DC world I created for my other works like Contract, Chaos, & Atlesian Uprising. I thought up how I could fit other DC characters into the world of Remnant and decided to write down the concepts to flesh out this crossover world.

Dinah Drake was one of the greatest Huntresses to come out of Shade Academy. She'd lived the rough life of Vacuo and smiled in the face of the harsh desert.

Her daughter, Dinah Lance, had never been officially trained or licensed to be a Huntress. But her mother did teach her everything she knew. Yearning for more, she then turned to one of her mother's former teammates, a champion cage fighter and Faunus named Ted Grant.

With the teachings of two master Hunters under her belt, Dinah struck out on her own and made a name for herself to rival even theirs. That name was The Black Canary. The moniker was given to highlight her inherited semblance, a sonic blast from her vocal chords dubbed the Canary Cry.

While her mother was a Grimm slayer of legend, Dinah took her fighting cues more from Ted Grant, or Wild Cat as he was known in his fighting circles. She entered the same circles and quickly climbed their ranks. She dominated both the women's and co-ed divisions.

Her career peaked when she fought for the Vacuo title against the long-reigning champion, Wild Cat himself. When the Canary won, the Cat officially retired, leaving the title of undisputed champion to his greatest student. The fight is still considered one of the most legendary events in Remnant sports history.

After defeating Wild Cat, Black Canary received opportunities to go international and secure Vacuo's place at the top of the rankings in the ring. She declined and opted for an early retirement.

While she continued to follow in Ted Grant's footsteps by opening a training dojo of her own and training new, up-and-coming fighters, Dinah also took a page from her mother and started using her combat skills to help others. Her mother did it by fighting Grimm. Dinah focused on the human element of Vacuoan hazards. The Black Canary became something of a hero to the lower classes of the Kingdom. Certain neighborhoods were entirely off-limits to crime thanks to The Canary's protection.

Dinah Lance was damn good at what she did, but the people of Vacuo are grown tough. They proved to be some of the hardest weeds to pull in Remnant. Things got a little easier, though, when Dinah found herself a partner, an Atlesian pretty boy named Oliver Queen.

He had the money and charm of Bruce Wayne, with a little less of the philanthropy and personal responsibility. He showed up in Vacuo, throwing lien to anyone who could teach him to fight. That led him to Ted Grant, who directed him to Dinah Lance.

She taught him to fight. When he proved how serious he was, she taught him how to _really_ fight. When he asked for more, she entered him into the fighting rings. When he eventually championed those, she challenged him herself. It was the closest fight she'd ever lost. Like Wild Cat before her, she accepted loss with grace. No one ever knew it happened. They kept the night after the fight under wraps, too.

The two got closer, and Oliver revealed why he had come to Vacuo to begin with: a guilty conscience, a call to action, and enough money to do something about it. He wanted to help people, too. He was an Atlesian who wanted to protect Mantle.

Dinah introduced him to Vacuo's crime world to give him a taste. That's when he revealed his obsession with archery. The Green Arrow, he called himself. They made a good team.

When the time came for Oliver to return to Atlas, he tried to convince Dinah to come with him. Vacuo was her home. She chose to stay. Oliver left. News broke out of The Green Arrow appearing in Mantle.

After a few years, Atlas was filled with vigilantes, most of them based on bats or birds. Oliver was able to return to Vacuo, offering a rematch. They'd both improved over the years. But this time, Oliver was the one accepting the fair loss.

Every year since, they'd have an annual rematch. Dinah was currently up three to two.


	2. Beast Boy

When Faunus are born, they're born with one animal trait: ears, tails, antlers, scales, etc.

Garfield Logan was born different. The green hair and skin wasn't too unusual for a Faunus. But through an impossible mutation that infused his Faunus DNA with his Semblance, he had the ability to morph his body into that of any animal he chose to become.

Having been born in Menagerie, he never faced anything worse than wonder at his genetic "gifts," as he'd gotten used to hearing. This led to Garfield's heightened view of himself and loud, extroverted nature. That nature led to outside attention: human attention.

The first time Garfield had left Menagerie, he was still young. He'd gone to Vale. Humans loved him. He welcomed the attention. He traveled as much as possible after. He learned that the rest of Remnant was not Vale.

Vale was marveled by The Beast Boy. Vacuo was impressed. Mistral was distrustful. Atlas was disgusted. Garfield was a kid. He took it all to heart.

He was fifteen when Ghira Belladonna stepped down from leading the White Fang. Once Sienna Khan was in power, Garfield started getting a new kind of attention. He was heralded as the perfect Faunus; the final stage of their evolution. He liked the sound of that. He was getting positive attention again. He accepted his role as a figurehead of the White Fang. He never was a forward-thinker.

The second worst day of his life was when he felt the brunt of human retaliation to the White Fang's actions. The worst day of his life was when he learned the White Fang really didn't care.

Garfield Logan has been missing for four years now. He retreated from the world, having lost his taste for the spotlight and spent too much time in it to smoothly step back. Humanity saw him as an icon of Faunus terrorism. The White Fang saw him as a deserter. Other opinions didn't matter. The Beast Boy was gone. Garfield Logan now wanders the world, changing place and form as he sees fit, waiting for people to forget his name.


	3. Zatanna

Magic isn't real. Biology. Technology. Dust. Those are the guiding forces of the world.

There's always a scientific explanation.

That's what they always say about the magician, Zatanna. Every performance she gives, her critics expend every effort to try and decipher "how she did it." Wires. Projections. Dust infusions. Some kind of illusion semblance. There's always some trick to it.

Honestly, Zatanna welcomed the skeptics. They presented a challenge. They're looking for the tricks and deceptions. So when she truly wows and stumps them, it's that much more satisfying. Also, in order to criticize and break down her tricks, they'd first have to pay to see them.

And, honestly, many of her magic tricks were just that: tricks. But there was always that one. The impossible one. The one that no one could figure out. The one that was truly magic.

And it was.

Magic is real. It is real and it is very old. According to her father, magic has existed longer than Dust has. In the times before the moon was fractured, everyone could wield it. But when the gods reset the world, those memories were lost; turned to dust.

The people of the world before may have been gone, but their words could still be found. And there was an order of magicians who had found them. They knew of the old ways. They knew of the two brothers. They knew of the maidens. And they knew of the queen of the Grimm.

The Zatara family had been a part of that order since its inception. Zatanna had inherited the biggest secrets in Remnant. And secret they must remain. The order had deemed the world not ready to learn of the greater forces at play. It was an agreement made with the immortal man, one of the two who knew Remnant as it was before.

Very few of the order remained. Fewer still practiced in magic. Of the ones who did, Zatanna was the most proficient (ignore what Constantine says). She may show off her abilities on stage, but those were party tricks compared to what she's capable of. She's wiped out hordes of Grimm with a single word spoken backwards, kept Atlas in the air on her own for thirty-seven seconds, and held an ancient relic in her hands.

Per Ozma's request, she'll leave the fight against evil to the Huntsmen, but she will be ready for when he inevitably changes his mind.

Until that day, the show must go on. She'll be performing the one where she pulls an audience member out of her hat tonight. That one always blows minds.


End file.
